The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor
by Ravyn Jayne
Summary: COMPLETE! (insane little giggle)And chapter6 slightly revised. AU. PRNSBtVS crossoverfusion thing. In this story Tori is Dawn Summers and she just moved to Blue Bay Harbor. BlakeTori and HunterCam
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay here's a story that's similar in premise to my other story Truly Seeing as it is a PRNS/BtVS crossover/fusion thing, except this time Tori is the Key, Cam remains a guy, and it's completely AU. But it is also Blake/Tori and Hunter/Cam like Truly Seeing, but hopefully more B/T than H/C. In this story Tori is Dawn Victoria Summers, but now she's going by Tori. On Angel they said Buffy and Dawn were in Rome, so in this story they move back to California, specifically Blue Bay Harbor, which for the sake of the story is 30 minutes away from LA, but Angel and co. have no idea they're so close. In this Buffy is trying to start a school for Slayers with Giles, and they're coming to the Sensei for help. Lothor may not exist in this story (I don't know I haven't gotten that far) and the Ranger's mission is to protect the Key. Also Cam is not a Ranger but the other guys are and there is no Blue Wind Ranger, and the Thunder Brother's parents are alive. Someone please tell me their names if in fact they were ever given in the series. I'll be making references to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I may get some of the character's attitude wrong as I haven't seen the whole of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. I'll try my best though.J 

Disclaimer: I own nothing herein. Don't really know who does, but it is not me.

Tori- 16-senior, skipped two grades

Blake- 18-senior

Hunter- 20

Cam- 17- already graduated college, child prodigy

Shane- 18-senior

Dustin-18-senior

Thoughts are in '…'

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Dawn Victoria Summers, or Tori as she was going by these days, stood in front of her new locker, glaring down at the latch that refused to open. She just knew this morning had been going too smoothly. Her sister and legal guardian, Buffy, had enrolled her at Blue Bay Harbor High. All her records and paperwork had been in order, a small miracle considering they came from Rome, and she had taken extensive testing last year, resulting in her being skipped two grades ahead. It was slightly weird for her, but Tori was grateful for anything that would get her out of the hell that was the school system sooner.

And the people… 

The office staff had been friendly, personable. The principal even seemed like a decent guy (a point that much relieved Tori after all the horror stories she'd heard about Principal Snyder). Finally Tori had to convince Buffy that they didn't need a sweep of the school, a small argue that took five minutes, but Tori finally won by pointing out they were no longer living on a HellMouth or going to school directly over the opening. Tori had easily found her locker, the combination lock had opened without a hitch, now if only the locker itself would di the same. 

"Alright." Tori said in all seriousness to her locker. "I'm gonna ask nicely one more time, then, I'm gonna throw down. Would you please open?" Tori jumped when someone chuckled behind her. Turning, Tori forgot to breath for a moment. There stood an entirely too hot, exotic looking guy. Dark, slightly unruly, black hair. Deep, dark eyes. Lips that formed the most perfect smile. Of course the hottest guy she'd ever seen would have to be standing behind her while she _talked_ to her _locker_. 

"I'm Blake." the hot guy introduced himself, and Tori felt a small shiver go down her spine at the sound of his voice. "Blake Bradley. I had this locker last year. When I saw you having trouble, I thought I'd come over and offer my assistance."

"Oh, thanks." Tori replied intelligently. Blake looked at her expectantly. Tori's brow creased in confusion before lightning struck. "Oh! I'm Tori, Tori Summers. It's my first day."

"I figured." Blake said stepping up to Tori's locker. Jiggling the latch, he raised a fist and slammed it against the door, which swung open neatly. Blake moved to lean on the next locker as Tori quickly put her few things up. Searching for more information, Blake offered, "I'm a senior."

"Me too." Tori replied absently, trying to find something in the bottom of her bag.

"Really?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look quite old enough to be a senior. Not that you look really young-"

"I know. And I'm not." Tori cut him off with a smile. "I'm 16. Last year I went through a series of test and they skipped me two grades."

"Oh, I know a guy like that. He's 17, already graduated college. He works at the fighting Academy connected with mine." Blake said.

"Cam Wantanabe? I'm not that smart." Tori said, with a small smile.

"Obviously smart enough. How do you know Cam?" Blake asked. 

"My sister has business at the Wind Academy. She might start working there as an instructor and bring all her students with her. Cam and I met when I was browsing the library, and he was researching. I helped him out with a few things, kindred spirits and all that." Tori explained, being deliberately vague. If she had told Blake she helped Cam translate ancient texts comparing the appearance of the first Power Rangers to the awakening of the HellMouth, well, then she would have to answer questions Buffy and Giles didn't want her answering. Deciding it was best to change the subject off her, Tori asked, "So you go to the Thunder Academy?"

"Yeah, my brother and me, both." Blake answered. "Our parents work at the Academy, and both are graduates. Are you gonna enroll at the Wind Academy?"

"Probably not. My sister teaches me what I need to know mostly." Tori explained closing her locker and pulling out her schedule. "Do you know where Ms. Thompson's AP Science class is?"

"Yeah, that's my first class too. Follow me." Blake said turning around, and hitching his backpack up on his shoulder. Tori very willingly followed. Arriving at the class, Tori went up to the teacher and handed her the paperwork, as Blake went to the back of the room and sat near two other boys, one in red, and the other in yellow.

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn." Ms Thompson said, grabbing Tori's attention from Blake.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm called Tori. After my middle name." Tori corrected.

"Alright Tori. Why don't you take a seat in the back, next to Blake Bradley." Ms Thompson said, with a wink. Tori blushed, hating that she was so obvious. Moving to the back of the room, Tori saw Blake smile as he saw her coming.

"Hey, you banished to the back of the room, too?" Blake teased.

"Guess so. Can't complain though. Anything to minimize having to answer questions." Tori joked.

"I can so totally relate." the boy in yellow said. "I'm Dustin Brooks. This is Shane Clarke." Dustin said gesturing to the boy in red.

"I'm Dawn Victoria Summers. Everyone mostly calls me Tori." Tori returned.

"These guys go to the Wind Academy." Blake filled her in.

"Cool. I'll probably see you all around. Which desk is mine?" Tori asked. 

"Oh, this one." Blake pointed to the one in front of Shane, smiling. " Right beside mine." 

Tori couldn't think of anything witty to say so she smiled back and took her seat as Ms Thompson called for attention to start the class.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Buffy asked when she picked Tori up after school.

"Pretty good. BBH High seems to be like most schools. Met some cool guys, one of which-" Tori was cut off when Dustin yelled her name from across the quad, and she looked over to see him, Shane and Blake all waving at her. Tori waved back. "One of which, the one in navy, is really hot."

Buffy craned her neck to get a good look at the boy.

"Ooh, he is cute. So are the other two. " Buffy pointed out, then started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, but there's just something about Blake…" Tori trailed of in a daze for moment.

"Blake?" Buffy prompted, snapping Tori back to reality.

"Yeah that's his name. Blake Bradley. He and his brother go to the Thunder Academy. The other two, Shane and Dustin, go to the Wind Academy." Tori explained.

"Good. Maybe you and Cam can hang out with them when I'm working." Buffy suggested.

"Maybe. Cam doesn't strike me as real sociable, and I don't exactly have the best track record with friends." Tori pointed out.

"Hey, try to remain optimistic. I know it hasn't been easy for you to make friends, what with the way we live, but the kids at the Academy seem like good people. Anyway, Giles and I have a meeting with Sensei Wantanabe, he wants to introduce us to the other students. You wanna come with, see Cam? Maybe the two of you can figure out the mysteries of the universe?" Buffy teased.

"Sure." Tori laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"How's it going?" Tori approached Cam as she found him in the library. Cam looked up and smiled at her in greeting. 

"Pretty well. Things are pretty slow around here. Not much to look up or figure out." Cam responded.

"Well, your father is about to introduce Buffy and Giles to the rest of the students, so the whole school should be abuzz in a few minutes." Tori tried to look casual. "Do you know much about the students at the Thunder Academy?"

"Some. The schools work pretty closely together, and a lot of the students hang out together." Cam gave a wry look. "If you haven't noticed, the other students don't hang out with _me_ much."

"Their loss." Tori said, and Cam smiled at the certainty of her voice. 

"Was there any Thunder student in particular, you were wondering about?" Cam inquired and his smile widened when she blushed.

"Blake Bradley." Tori mumbled.

"Ah, the other Bradley brother." Cam nodded.

"So you know them?" Tori was confused when Cam blushed.

"Well, not exactly, but Hunter, that's Blake's brother, he, uh…" Cam stuttered. Suddenly it all clicked in Tori's mind. 

"Hunter wouldn't happen to be the guy you were discreetly staring at the first time I met you, would he?" Tori asked, knowingly. Cam simply blushed harder. "You like Hunter?" Cam nodded. "Does any one else know?"

"My father." Cam answered. 

"Well there's a big hurtle cleared." Tori noticed Cam was looking everywhere but at her. "Hey, I think it was really brave of you to tell your father. And you're still my friend. No matter what."

"Really?" Cam was uncertain.

"Really. Besides I have experience with gay friends. It's no big. I won't tell any one either." Tori assured him.

"Thanks." Cam said sincerely, then smiled at Tori. "So you like Blake, huh?"

"It's just, well…, I met him in school this morning, and I, he's…, well you've seen him. And he's really sweet." Tori said. Cam nodded.

"You should probably know Blake is the Navy Thunder Ranger." Cam blurted out. Tori blinked.

"You mean one of the guys that are here to protect the key?" Tori's hand automatically went to the choker on her neck and the blue jewel hanging off it.

"Yeah. Hunter's the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and the Wind Rangers are-"

"Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks." Tori cut him off. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Once you know who two of them are it's easy to figure out the others. The color coding kinda gives it away." Tori explained and Cam laughed. "What about the Blue Wind Ranger?"

"There isn't one. Father never could find anyone he thought should bear the power, so there's just the two of them. Or four of them." Cam shrugged. Suddenly there was a rush of voices from out in the hallway.

"Guess the assembly is over." Tori said, as the door to the library opened, and in walked Buffy and Giles, with Sensei Wantanabe, Sensei Amano, Blake, Shane, Dustin, a tall blond guy, a curly haired blond woman, and a tall man with sandy blond hair.

"Tori?" Shane asked seeing her. Blake and Dustin looked surprised.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted. Buffy came over and stood beside her sister.

"Hey, Cam." the blond guy said with a smile. Cam blushed and returned the greeting, and Tori figured this was Hunter.

"I know some of you already met, but this is my sister, Dawn. Everyone calls her Tori though. She has the key." Buffy announced and Tori looked at her in alarm. Buffy laid a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed gently, silently asking her to go along with the story.

"You gave the Key to your little sister?" The blond woman asked.

"Tori knows how to take care of herself. I trust her. Besides, anyone that wants to get to her has to go through me." Buffy warned.

"The Key is quite safe, I assure you." Giles spoke up. 

"Where is the Key?" Hunter asked. Tori looked uncertain as what to tell him, so Buffy intervened.

"Tor, this is Hunter Bradley, and hisand Blake's parents." Buffy introduced the three blond people.

"The boys here are Rangers, Dawn, you can trust them." Giles explained not knowing Tori already knew. Tori smiled at Giles, the only one who still called her Dawn all the time.

"The Key, is this necklace." Buffy said pointing at Tori's neck. "Or the jewel is." Everyone in the room looked intently at Tori's neck. Tori started to feel self conscience under the scrutiny.

"Well, that's easy enough." Dustin said. "We put the Key in a vault, and nobody will ever know where to find it."

"That won't work." Buffy informed. "The Key stays with Tori." The others started to object but Giles cut them off.

"I agree. It's very important the Key stay with Dawn. Just trust us on this." Giles tone of voice left no room for argument. Sensei Wantanabe nodded.

"We will trust you. But the Rangers are still the protectors of the Key. They will need to keep an eye on Tori. If that is alright with you?" Sensei asked. 

"You mean like bodyguards?" Tori didn't like that idea.

"In a sense. The Key needs protection. Just in case." Sensei explained. Tori looked at Buffy who nodded. 

"Alright." Tori gave in. 

"Dustin, Blake, and I all have classes with Tori. Keeping her in sight at school should be easy enough." Shane said.

"And she should be coming here after school." Buffy announced, looking at her sister. "Right?"

"Yeah." Tori nodded. "Cam and I are gonna work on some of the older scrolls, see what we can come up with."

"Good. And the rest of the time, she'll be with Buffy or me." Giles assured them. "The Key will be constantly protected. Nothing to worry about." With that the adults cleared the room, leaving the Rangers, Tori and Cam in the library. Blake walked up to Tori and smiled.

"So, sister of the Slayer, huh?" he asked.

"Power Ranger, huh?" Tori shot back. The two smiled at each other, silently flirting as the others resigned themselves to seeing more of Tori and Blake's flirting in the future. However Tori was aware enough to notice Hunter kept shooting shy glances Cam's way, and she decided this whole bodyguard thing could work in both her and Cam's favor.

End Ch1

AN: Once again if anyone could tell me the names of Hunter and Blake's parents, I'd appreciate it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by next week, but I make no promises. The other chapters might not be this long either. Also in case you're wondering, in this story the Academies are located right next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And I'm back, much sooner than I expected. I appreciate all the reviews, and yes, Tori does know how to fight. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to fighting so there really won't be any fight scenes like there are in the show, but there will be some playful sparring, and Tori will get to kick a little ass. But that's for later. J 

Disclaimer: I'm lazy. See first chapter.

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 2

The next week went by fast. Somewhat awkwardly, but fast. Tori quickly fell into a schedule. Buffy or Giles dropped her off at school, where Blake, Dustin and Shane were waiting. They all went to classes, ate lunch together, walked to the Academies where Hunter and Cam met up with them in the library so Cam and Tori could start translating ancient scrolls, while they also helped the three youngest Rangers do their homework (which Tori always finished in study hall) while Hunter took up his usual place on Cam's right, silently watching the two 'geniuses' expertly divide their attention, with his usual smirk in place. By Friday night they were all comfortable enough with each other to go out to dinner together, though Tori had to prod Cam mightily to get him to go along. The weekends were more tricky as they all had activities they wanted to do, so they spent the morning learning to surf from Tori, and the afternoons at the bike and skate park, where the Rangers took much delight in showing off to their new friends. Tori once again dragged Cam along, but she allowed him to bring his palm pilot so he wouldn't go through withdrawal. Tori couldn't help noticing the only time Cam really put his toy down was to watch Hunter race. Then they all went back to the Academy to spar, where Cam surprised them all with his ability to fight.

"Not just a geek after all, huh?" Hunter asked, admiration in his tone. Cam shrugged.

"You don't spend your whole life in a Ninja Academy and not pick up a few things." he explained.

Slowly Tori started to learn more about the guys. Like Dustin's real name was Waldo (and Tori thought she showed amazing restraint in not making the obvious jokes about that), Shane was afraid of spiders, Cam's mother had died when he was a baby (a fact that bonded he and Tori closer), and Blake and Hunter were adopted. Though the others were almost always present, Tori found herself more aware of Blake's presence than she was the others. She had a brief moment of jealousy when she first saw Blake with Leanne Amano, Sensei Amano's daughter. The two were close, but obviously only friends. Besides, after meeting her, Tori decided she was too nice to hate, and it wasn't like Tori didn't have guy friends of her own. There was one girl however…

Jessica Moroni, a Thunder Academy student, had a quite obvious crush on Blake, which Tori could've handled if Jessica and her herd of head-nodders weren't always interrupting, whenever Tori and Blake had a moment alone. Blake rather obviously didn't like her back, if his cringing every time she called his name was any indication. Come to think of it none of the Rangers or Cam seemed to like her at all. Jessica's condescending attitude toward Tori and Cam only seemed to intensify their dislike. Jessica seemed to think Tori wasn't worth anyone's time, as she wasn't actually a student, and only there because her sister worked at the Academy. The same applied to Cam for much the same reasons, just exchange 'sister' with 'father' and there you go. Their loathing of Tori was never a surprise, as they made no attempt to hide it, but the attitude extending to Cam was a small shock, as Cam never thought anyone at the Academies gave him that much thought. In fact it was only discovered when one of the members of Jessica's clique tried hitting on Hunter, by 'commiserating' with him that he had to spend his time around 'that papa's boy of a computer geek'. Hunter's only response had been a strong glare, before he simply walked away.

Now it was Monday again, and they all sat at a table in the corner of the library, everyone but Hunter bent over a book. Hunter was talking about some guy at the track who had wanted to start a fight with him, after Hunter left him in the dust, Dustin and Blake occasionally looking up from their math homework to comment. Suddenly Cam, who usually remained silent unless directly spoken to, usually by Hunter, broke into the conversation.

"The Key has powers." he said still staring down at his book. The other five immediately quieted and looked at him.

"What do you mean the Key has powers?" Tori asked cautiously. "It's never shown any potential for powers before."

"Because it's dormant, sleeping. There's a spell here that will awaken it's powers." Cam explained. 

"Wait, I thought the only way to use it's powers was 'to have the blood flow'?" Shane asked. "Besides who in their right mind would want to open a portal to a hell dimension?"

"First of all, the Key can open portals to more places than hell dimensions. Second, these are different powers." Cam answered. 

"What kind of powers?" Hunter leaned over Cam's shoulder to look at the book, but it was all written in gibberish, at least to him. Cam's breath became shallow until Hunter moved away and even then it took a moment for Cam to regain his train of thought.

"It doesn't say. It just says the powers lay dormant until this spell is used to invoke them." Cam shook his head.

"Do you think we should do the spell?" Blake asked. "You know how to do spells, right Tor?"

"Well, yes. But I think we should talk to Buffy and Giles before we go messing around with the Key, and 'awakening' it, whatever that means." Tori said, thinking, 'The last thing I need is to use a spell that could make me implode or God knows what.'

"Tori's right. We should-" Cam was suddenly cut off by a shrill voice.

"Blake! Hunter!" Heads whipped around and there stood Jessica Moroni with two of her clique. Blake sighed and hung his head, while Hunter looked around him as if trying to find a hiding place. Jessica and her two friends approached them, putting on their best smiles. "What a surprise meeting you here."

"Not really." Hunter said in a bored sort of way. "We've been coming here everyday for a week now." Jessica didn't seem to have an answer to that so she just smiled some more.

"We," Jessica said gesturing to her two friends. "were going to go into town for dinner. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. We were kinda in the middle of important business." Blake turned her down, polite even to people he didn't like. He and the others stood up, Cam picking up the book with the spell.

"We can wait." Jessica offered as they all started walking away.

"No thanks." Hunter said, not even looking back as they all walked out the door. Jessica and her two friends stood in shock for a moment.

"Did they just like, totally blow us off?" one of the girls asked. 

"Totally." the other affirmed.

"It's that new girl, the Slayer's sister, and that bookworm of a head sensei's son." Jessica said. "They're being forced to hang out with her because she has the key, and she takes the geek with her where ever she goes. No worries though. I know how to take little sister down a few pegs."

"How?" the second girl asked. Jessica gave a sinister smile.

"You ever seen her writing in her journal…?"

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Giles said to the people in the room. The four Rangers, Cam, and Tori had sought out Buffy, who took them to where Sensei Wantanabe, Sensei Amano, the Bradley's, and Giles were discussing the integration of the Slayers into the rest of the student body. "We don't know what kind of powers the Key could exhibit."

"Mr. Giles is right." Sensei Wantanabe agreed. "But these powers could also be used to help in the protection of the Key."

"Would these powers be dangerous to the Key, though?" Buffy asked, looking straight at Giles, since only he and Tori really understood her concern. "Could allowing these powers to be awakened harm the Key?"

"How would the powers harm it?" Dustin asked confused. "I mean, it's a stone. How would anything harm it? Speaking of which, it's blood has to flow to open a portal, but, it's a stone! How does it's blood flow? It has no blood."

"That's not important." Giles quickly dismissed Dustin's babbling, afraid he would stumble upon the truth. "The powers shouldn't have an adverse effect on the Key. They do after all belong to it. But there is still so much unknown about the Key, it could be dangerous-"

"I think we should do it." Tori interrupted, speaking for the first time since they left the library. Everyone looked at her, but she just looked at Buffy and Giles. Firmly she repeated, "I think we should do it."

The three engaged in a staring contest for a few moments, confusing the hell out of the other occupants of the room. Finally Buffy sighed, recognizing the stubborn streak the Summers women were known for. There was no fighting with them when they got that look on their face, Buffy knew, she had used it often. Besides, this was essentially Tori's decision as she _was_ the Key. Buffy looked at Giles and nodded, and he heaved a sigh of his own.

"Alright." he said and Tori started to smile. "But we do this responsibly. I will cast the spell, and we'll keep an extra close eye on Tori and the Key, since their energies are connected."

"You mean cause she's worn it for so long?" Dustin asked. Giles, Buffy, and Tori froze.

"Right." they said as one.

"Wait. If this could have a bad effect on Tori-" Blake piped up from his seat next to Tori, concerned.

"It won't." Tori told him with a warm smile. She reached over and softly squeezed his hand. Blake smiled back, and took a firm hold of Tori's hand, and not letting go. Tori's smile grew wider, then she looked uncertain for a moment and glanced back at Giles. "Right Giles?"

"If I thought this was at all dangerous to you, I wouldn't even consider doing it." Giles assured her. "Trust me Dawn." Tori smiled at Giles and nodded her head, knowing Giles would never place her in harm's way. Giles picked up the book and faced the others. "Alright, shall we get this over with?"

Tori nodded as did Buffy and the two Senseis. Giles faced Tori and started reading the spell in a language Tori couldn't recognize without study. As Giles finished, a white light surrounded Tori, brightening until it blinded the others, then slowly fading away. Nobody spoke for a full minute afterward.

"Is that it?" Tori asked finally.

"Why did Tor light up? Wasn't the spell for the Key?" Shane asked.

"Technically, yes, but as I said before Tori and the Key's energies are connected. They've 'bonded' for lack of a better word. My guess is the Key's powers will exert themselves through Dawn." Giles explained as best he could without revealing the whole truth. 

"I don't feel any different." Tori said, looking down at her left hand, the right still connected with Blake's left.

"The powers will probably take a while to awaken fully." Giles told her. 

"Until then, I think we should take Tori home. No point in chancing anything." Buffy said. 

"Wise idea." Sensei Wantanabe agreed. "Let us know if anything happens." Buffy, Giles, and Tori moved to leave, but Blake held Tori back, by their linked hands.

"Call me if anything bad happens, alright?" He asked looking at her from under his lashes.

"I promise." Tori said. Cam started to open his mouth, but Tori cut him off. "I'll call you too. Don't worry guys."

"You're our friend." Cam reasoned. "We're allowed to worry about you."

Tori smiled. Friends. She had friends.

The next morning Tori came down to breakfast to find Buffy and Giles silently eating their food.

"I'm going to develop telekinesis." Tori announced. Buffy and Giles froze. 

"And you know this how?" Giles inquired calmly.

"I had a vision about it last night. In my sleep." Tori replied just as calmly.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Buffy asked. 

"I'm sure." Tori said, casually raising her right hand. A pouch of Pop-Tarts flew out of the box in the pantry and flew into her hand. Tori opened the package, sat down at the table and started eating. "See?"

"Okay. So telekinesis and visions. That's kinda cool." Buffy said slowly, uncertainly. At a loss for anything else to say she simply went to an old fall back. "Hurry up with your breakfast. You don't wanna be late for school."

End Chapter 2

AN: And that's it for now. I'll try to get the next part out in an expedient manner, but I am writing two other stories along with this one. Though to be honest this one is writing itself better than the other two. Once again I appreciate the reviews, it really helps knowing people like my work. Tori is still gonna develop one more power cause in magic things come in threes. Later.

Ravyn Jayne


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

AN: Okay in this chapter Tori will get her final power. Only it's not really a power, but it is, it's…well read the chapter and find out. Also I was wrong when I said Lothor wouldn't be in this story. He will be.

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 3

"Telekinesis?"

"Visions?"

"Dude, did you happen to 'see' the answer to today's Trig test?"

Tori, Blake, and Shane _looked_ at Dustin.

"What?" he asked. The other three started walking towards their class. "Hey, wait up guys!"

"I called Cam this morning, he's gonna inform Hunter and the Senseis about the new developments." Tori informed the three boys.

"Good, we gotta be careful about this. I don't want you getting hurt because of this Tor." Blake said, taking Tori's hand in his. Tori smiled back.

"Tor won't get hurt. She's got four Rangers, a Slayer, a Watcher, and the smartest guy in town looking out for her." Shane reasoned with Blake. "And I wouldn't put it past the Sensei's and your parents, to also be keeping an eye on her."

"Shane's right." Dustin agreed. "We've got this covered."

"Giles, Buffy, and the Senseis know more about the Key than anyone. They don't think anything bad will happen. I wanted to do this. And if by some far reach I do get hurt, my chances are bettered for having them around. Everything will be fine." Tori squeezed Blakes' hand in reassurance. 

Shane, with a smirk on his face, lightly hit Dustin on the shoulder and gestured to the other two's hands. Dustin smiled back, jokingly rolling his eyes. Shane and Dustin were even more amused when Tori and Blake held hands all the way to class.

Hunter arrived in the sparsely decorated room. The main focus of the room seemed to be the high grade computer equipment, that Cam was sitting in front of. Instead of working Cam had opted for staring into space.

"Hey!" Hunter announced his presence and Cam turned around a little shocked to see the object of his thoughts suddenly appear.

"Hey. I didn't know any of the students knew about this place." Cam said confused. 

"Yeah, I don't think any of us do. I was just wandering around the Wind campus looking for you, and your Dad directed me here." Hunter kept turning in circles taking in the whole room. "I've lived at the Thunder Academy for years, and I never knew these rooms existed. What is this place?"

"Ninja Ops. Kind of a control room. We can monitor the entire world from here. It's how we know when to send Ninjas on missions. There's also a link to NASA satellites so we can monitor threats from space with a few supernatural upgrades the government doesn't have. There's also some training rooms in the back. Nobody but me ever uses them though." Cam explained. "This was meant to be a secret base of sorts for the Rangers. That's probably why Dad told you were I was. Students aren't allowed down here."

"Really? This _would_ be the perfect place for all of us to meet. Bet Jessica and her minions would never find us in here." Hunter muttered, looking around some more, finally taking in all of Cam's stuff that littered the room. A sweatshirt hanging over the back of the chair, a half eaten meal that looked like it had been there overnight, an extra pair of glasses on the desk next to an open book, pictures of Cam's parents on a bookshelf that held old books and scrolls. "Do you live in here?"

"As often as I fall asleep at this table, and eat meals here, you'd think so." Cam removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I pretty much end up running this place. Dad and Sensei Amano don't really know that much about computers. Your mom's a help though. She's pretty handy on the 'Net. Anyway, I was going to come find you after lunch."

"Really?" Hunter seemed hopeful.

"Yeah. Tori called. She's already gotten powers." Cam informed him and Hunter seemed to deflate a little in disappointment.

"Oh." Hunter said, his voice flat. "What kind of powers?"

"Telekinesis and visions."

"What kind of visions?"

"Things that are going to happen. But I have a hunch she'll get visions of things that have already happened too. I think the visions are to give her insight into the things going on around her." Cam explained.

"That could be cool." Hunter said. Silence overtook the two guys. Hunter stared at a wall uncertainly while Cam reluctantly turned back to the computer to actually do (shock! horror!) work. Hunter decided he might as well do what he came here to do and took a deep breath. "You wanna go for lunch? Get off campus for a little while?"

"Sure." Cam said, readily standing up. "That sounds like fun. You'll have to pick the place though. I don't get into town often enough to know what's around."

"Cool. I'll give you a tour of Blue Bay Harbor." Hunter offered, liking anything that would prolong his time alone with Cam.

Tori, Blake, Dustin, and Shane arrived at the academies moments after Hunter and Cam returned. Meeting up in the library, Cam decided Hunter was right, and Ninja Ops would be the best place for them to meet, so they all headed down there. No one had time to marvel at the secret rooms, before they all heard a loud consistent beeping.

"Dude, what is that noise?" Dustin asked.

"The alarms." Cam said confused, moving to the computer. He sat in the chair, and read the information on the screen. "There's an unidentified vessel in orbit around earth. There's a message coming from it. Give me a minute I'll get it on screen. Tor, you should probably go get my dad."

"Sure." Tori said, turning around and hurrying out of Ops. Cam finally hacked into the frequency of the message, and a man wearing what looked like a wrestling mask over his grey skin appeared on screen. Behind him stood a black monstrosity, and two ditzy looking girls, one with brown hair, and one with pink.

"Power Rangers," He greeted. "I am Lothor. These are my followers Zurgane, Marah, and Kapri." Zurgane nodded and the two girls waved cheerfully. "I know you have the Key to the Future of the Universe. I will get it. Until then, I have a few surprises for you."

The screen went blank. The five boys just stared blankly at where the odd looking man had once been. Suddenly the alarms went off again, and a screen popped up, showing a monster attacking on the beach.

"Okay, who called in the freaks?" Dustin asked. 

"I don't know. But it's our job to stop them." Hunter said.

"But Tori-" Blake began.

"Is safe on Academy grounds." Shane finished. Blake seemed uncertain.

"Go." Cam told him. "Hunter's right. As Power Rangers it's your duty to protect the city and the people against the forces of evil. Tori will be fine."

Blake nodded and the four Rangers reached for their morphers.

"Ninja Storm!" Dustin and Shane yelled.

"Thunder Storm!" Hunter and Blake yelled. As one they shouted…

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Earth!" 

"Wind!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"I'll teleport you to the site of the disturbance." Cam said typing commands into the computer.

"You can do that? Coo-" Shane's words were cut off as he and the others were teleported away. Not even a minute later Tori rushed in Sensei Wantanabe on her heels, a blue morpher in his hand. Cam quickly explained what was going on, showing them Lothor's message.

"The Rangers can not win." Sensei said gravely. "The Thunder Rangers are complete, but not the Wind Rangers. It will take the powers of Earth, Air, and Water to win the upcoming battles."

"So pick someone to be the Blue Wind Ninja." Tori said.

"It's not that easy." Cam rubbed at his eyes. "The morpher chooses it's Ranger. The blue morpher hasn't picked anyone in the Academy." Cam paused, an idea coming to him. "Dad…, give Tori the morpher."

Sensei Wantanabe looked at his son for a moment. Finally nodding, all he said was "I believe you are right." as he handed the morpher to Tori.

"What am I supposed to do with it? I don't know-" Tori abruptly stopped talking as the morpher in her hand started glowing. A surge of energy rushed through her body, all her senses became hyper aware, and finally the energy seemed to disperse evenly throughout her body.

"The Blue Wind Ranger has been found." Sensei announced, with a smile at Cam.

"Excuse me?" Tori was in disbelief. "I can't be a Power Ranger. I'm not even a student here. I'm only half way through my training. I-"

"The Power will teach you what you need to know." Cam explained. "Once you morph the information is basically downloaded into your brain."

"Well, that doesn't sound pleasant." Tori observed.

"I believe the power has chosen well." Sensei Wantanabe assured her. "You have protected the Key for years. Now you have the help of the Powers. Go. Help your teammates." 

Tori nodded, too stunned by what had just happened to do much else. Without realizing she was doing it her arms waved about and she grabbed the morpher on her wrist.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Water!" Cam teleported her to the beach before she could even look at herself. Sitting back Cam thought aloud.

"You know that Lothor guy seemed familiar. His voice, what I could make out of his face…" Cam trailed off too engrossed in watching the fight to notice his father's unease.

In a light display of blue, Tori arrived at the scene of the battle. The boy Rangers and the monster momentarily stopped their attacks to take in the new arrival.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked.

"The Blue Wind Ninja Storm Ranger." Tori replied calmly, all the events finally coming together in her head.

"Tori?" Blake asked. He would recognize that voice anywhere. 

"Hey." Tori waved. "I'm sure this is a shock, believe me I know, but don't you think we should take care of the evil space monster before we begins explanations?"

"Dudes, she has a point." Dustin said.

"Right!" Shane looked at the other Rangers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all announced. The battle resumed.

Teleporting back to Ninja Ops, bruised, but victorious, the four boy Rangers immediately un-morphed into their ninja suits, and started throwing questions at the street clothed Tori. Buffy, Giles, and Sensei Amano had joined Sensei Wantanabe and Cam while the battle was happening.

"Quiet!" Sensei Wantanabe ordered, his voice not rising above a conversational tone, and the boy Rangers hushed immediately. "The Blue Wind Ranger has been chosen. The Wind Rangers are complete."

"The Powers chose well." Sensei Amano praised.

"I'm not sure I like this." Buffy said from where she and Giles had been sitting silently.

"I agree." Giles put in. "As the bearer of the Key-"

"I'm already in harm's way." Tori cut him off. "Now I can defend myself better."

"But Dawn-" Buffy called Tori by her first name, telling Tori how serious she was.

"But what Buff? Look, a half hour ago I wasn't so sure about this either. Now I think it's a good thing. I've fought battles by your side, now I have a new team. I'm not really in any more danger now, being a Ranger, than I was before, having the Key and being the Slayer's little sister. But I am better equipped to handle those situations now." Tori reasoned. Buffy and Giles shared a resigned look, not liking, but understanding Tori had a point.

"Alright." Buffy finally relented. "Just…, be careful okay?"

"Goes without saying." Tori assured her with a smile. The other four Rangers formed a half circle around Tori. Shane put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Welcome to the team." he said.

End Ch3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. That simple. Well, I guess I own Jessica, but that's all.

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 4

Three days later, Cam and Tori sat in the middle of a field, Cam teaching Tori meditation techniques so she could better harness her telekinesis. Different items sat between them.

"Alright." Cam began once he felt Tori was centered. "Concentrate on the ball. Lift it up, but do it slowly and exercise your control."

Tori took even breaths and the ball lifted into the air in slightly jerky increments. 

"Good. Try to smooth it out a little… good." Cam encouraged. Suddenly the ball dropped and Tori's gaze fixed over Cam's shoulder, her posture stiffening. Cam looked behind him and saw a dozen of Lothor's Kelzacks quickly advancing on them. Both stood up and took defensive positions.

Back in Ninja Ops, Sensei Wantanabe sat in front of the computer watching as Tori and his son took on the Kelzacks. He was about to call the others (the only thing he knew how to do when it came to the technology of Ninja Ops) when a flash of green caught his eye. Tori was quickly defeating her half of the Kelzacks, which was no surprise. What was, was the fact that Cam was also battling the Kelzacks with ease. Sensei had of course trained Cam to fight, but had always encouraged his love of computers more. But their was his son, fighting Kelzacks with the same ease he hacked into mainframes with. Watching the fight, Sensei Wantanabe could no longer deny it was time for a new Samurai.

Their meditation session completely interrupted, Tori and Cam made their way back to Ninja Ops. Cam's father was waiting for them.

"Cameron, I need to talk with you." Sensei Wantanabe said in lieu of greeting.

"Sure Dad." Cam said, slightly surprised at how serious his father looked. Tori started backing out of the room.

"Tori you may stay. This will affect you too." Sensei stopped her. Tori nodded, and moved back to Cam's side. Sensei held up a silver necklace with a green pendant hanging on it. Sensei looked at his son. "It was your mother's. Now it's yours."

Cam stepped forward and took the necklace from his father. Tori remained silent, understanding the importance of this moment.

"Cameron, you know your mother was the first female student in any of the Academies. What you have never been told was she possessed the power of the Samurai. Her father gave it to her, his father gave it to him and so on. Now it's time for you to use the power." Sensei explained. "You must use the power to help defeat Lothor."

"You mean I'm-" Cam couldn't complete the thought.

"Cam's a Power Ranger, too?" Tori asked excited.

"Wait, I'm not even a real Ninja." Cam pointed out.

"Correct. You are a Samurai." Sensei said. "It's in your blood, and as you told Tori 'what you need to know will be downloaded into your brain'. But there is more you need to know. Lothor is your Uncle, Cam."

"What?!" Cam and Tori exclaimed at the same time.

"Uncle?" Tori asked.

"Mom was an only child and so are you." Cam said.

"I had a twin brother, Kia." Sensei raised a hand for silence when Cam and Tori started asking questions. "Years ago when I was a student in the Academy, my brother was also a student. When your mother arrived at the Academy he tried to steal the Samurai amulet from her, confirming my suspicions that he was practicing the Dark Arts. He was banished into space as punishment. I believed him dead until Lothor showed up."

"Are you sure Lothor is Kia?" Tori asked. 

"I am sure." Sensei nodded. "Before he was banished, Kia announced he would return for his revenge and his name was now Lothor."

"That's why he seemed so familiar." Cam realized. Sensei nodded.

"Go find your teammates." Sensei ordered. "Inform them of the new Ranger and our relation to Lothor. Tomorrow you will all meet here after school for training sessions."

The next few weeks passed by quickly. The other Rangers were ecstatic at Cam becoming a Ranger. Between six Rangers there was no way Lothor would defeat them or get the Key. Cam spent his days fixing zords, morphers, and bikes, while also monitoring the city for any attacks. Hunter usually helped Cam but more often than not ended up teasing Cam when Cam groused about how much equipment the others destroyed. The other four Rangers spent their mornings in school, praying Lothor wouldn't attack so they all wouldn't have to go to the bathroom for twenty minutes. Then they joined Hunter and Cam in Ninja Ops for two hours of training under the watchful eye of Sensei Wantanabe. Tori spent the next hour practicing her telekinesis with Giles while the boy Rangers sat nearby watching in fascination. 

The Rangers spent the rest of their day hanging out in the control room occasionally going into town to visit Storm Chargers. Slowly the battles came more and more frequently, and the Rangers grew closer than ever. One Friday night they all sat around the Bradley's living room, watching movies, Shane and Dustin sat on the floor, making fun of the movie. Cam sat in an overstuffed chair, Hunter sitting at his feet an arm slung over one of Cam's legs, sharing a bowl of popcorn on Cam's lap. Tori and Blake shared the couch and Blake had an arm around Tori.

From her resting place against Blake's shoulder Tori looked around the room at her boys. Finally she had her own group of friends. Tori loved her sister, and Giles and Xander and Willow, but they were really Buffy's friends, who had adopted Tori as their little sister. She knew they all loved her, but for once it was nice to have her own friends, friends who chose her because of who she was and not because she was Buffy's little sister. Shane and Dustin with their bickering, Cam with his sarcastic comments, that always set Hunter off teasing him, and Blake…

Blake, who Tori loved. 

It was weird for her to admit that. Tori had started believing she would never have a real relationship because of the life she led. She was surrounded by too much danger, too many secrets. But Blake made her feel safe. He understood her, her need to fight along side her sister, the battles she'd fought, the things she'd lived through, the odds she'd defied. But there was still one thing about her he didn't know. One thing nobody but the Scooby's knew. Not even Cam who had become her best friend. As a ranger she trusted the others with her life on a daily basis. She knew she could trust them with her most guarded secret. 

"Hey," Blake said softly so only Tori could hear him. Tori lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him her attention. "You wanna do something tomorrow night? Just the two us?"

"Like a date?" Tori asked just as softly, a smile threatening to take over her face. Blake nodded.

"Like a date." He said smiling down at her.

"I'd love to." Tori said as she and Blake simply stared at each other for a while. Their gaze was broken when Shane and Dustin burst out laughing at the movie. Hunter and Cam were too involved in a hushed conversation to notice anyone else. Giving Blake one last smile Tori put her head back on his shoulder. She'd made her decision.

"I'm going to tell them." Tori announced to Buffy and Giles when she got home.

"Tell who, what?" Buffy asked confused.

"The guys, the Rangers. And the Senseis. I want to tell them the truth. That I'm the Key." Tori said. Buffy and Giles froze.

"No." Buffy said simply.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because you're in enough danger with people thinking you wear the Key. This secret is hard enough to keep with five people knowing and now you want to tell seven more? Dawn, do you know what would happen if Lothor fond out?" Buffy asked back.

"They're my protectors. They have a right to know. I trust them. They wouldn't tell anybody, they know what's at stake." Tori argued. "As Rangers and my friends they trust me. I should return that trust. I owe it to them."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your feelings toward Blake, would it?" Giles asked. Tori glared at him.

"For your information he asked me out tonight. And yes that is one reason I want to tell them, but it's not the only reason, not even the main one." Tori said calmly, still glaring at Giles. "You know me better than that. I wouldn't compromise your or my own safety because I like a boy."

"Okay, it's late." Buffy intervened before Tori could become really indignant. "Let's talk about this in the morning, when we'll all be more clear headed. Tori can tell us all her reasons then, okay?"

"Okay." Tori reluctantly nodded and headed for her room calling 'good nights' over her shoulder. Buffy and Giles returned the goodnights, then looked at each other. 

"What do you think?" Giles asked Buffy.

"I think she has some points." Buffy said, then sighed. "I also think I can't risk her safety for any reason."

The next morning Tori lay in bed, reluctant to actually start the day. She knew Buffy and Giles wouldn't like her decision, but it was her decision. She was the Key, not Buffy, not Giles. It was her safety. Her life. Something about the other Rangers made her think they'd be in her life for very long time. They were her Xander and Willow. And Blake…, Tori got the feeling what she felt for Blake was more than just first love. She had a feeling she and Blake would last forever. That is if he forgave her for lying to him for all this time. If she truly wanted them to be part of her life, they'd have to find out eventually. 

Suddenly Tori stiffened, as she always did when she got a vision, because she was never really expecting them. Coming out of her short trance, Tori's eyes darted around the room, before she leaped out of bed. Running to her desk, she threw open all the drawers. Then she went running to her back pack, still not finding what she was looking for. She spent fifteen minutes tearing apart her room, before Buffy and Giles came in demanding to know what all the noise was about.

"I don't think we have to worry about me telling the guys." Tori said a slightly wild look in her eyes.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Why?" Giles inquired.

"My journal is missing." Tori explained. "It had everything in it. About the battles. Especially the fight with Glory. And about me."

"Okay, calm down. Maybe it's somewhere in the house." Buffy rationalized.

"It's not." Tori said, slightly hyperventilating. "I had a vision. Jessica stole it. She made copies. They're all over the Academies by now." 

"Okay, okay." Buffy said starting to panic. "Maybe they haven't been circulated around the school yet. Maybe we can head this off."

"No it's too late." Tori said running her hands through her blond hair.

Before Giles could add his reassurances the doorbell rang. Buffy and Tori rushed downstairs, and threw open the door. There stood Cam, a stack of papers in his hand. He held the papers up. 

"You're the Key?!" he nearly shouted. Buffy and Tori looked at each other. 

"Told you it was too late." Tori said, her eyes as wide as Buffy's.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 5

"Come on in Cam." Buffy gestured him in. Cam did and the sisters led him to the living room where Giles was hanging up the phone.

"It's all over the Academies. Everyone knows Dawn is the Key." Giles sighed.

"So this isn't some really weird joke." Cam said.

"How much did you read?" Tori asked.

"All of it." Cam answered. "I didn't at first. Neither did the other guys, but people came rushing up to us, and kept saying you were the Key, and in love with Blake, and that you wrote I was in love with Hunter. I left when all the guys started reading it, I didn't want Hunter asking any questions. I came over here and read it all in the car."

"It's all true." Tori said tiredly. 

"But…, how?" Cam asked. "You're human. Your sixteen. The Key was under the protection of monks in a hidden monastery until four or five years ago. And it wasn't a person. I distinctly remember reading it was an inanimate object."

"You're correct." Giles nodded. "But when the goddess Glory threatened, and started killing the monks, they had to give the Kay to a new protector. The Power Rangers weren't even chosen then, so the Slayer was chosen. But the monks had to make the Key into something the Slayer would protect without question."

"A little sister." Cam understood. 

"Precisely. However the transformation was only documented in one book. A book we have and keep hidden away and locked up." Giles informed.

"But how did they make a human? What kind of magic does that entail?" Cam asked intrigued, his brain already working to find the answer.

"We don't know." Tori said.

"We decided just to be happy Tori was here. And safe." Buffy added. "At least she was."

"Of course she's safe." Cam said. "She's under the Ranger's protection. Hell, she is a Ranger." 

"She's always been under my protection. And she always will be." Buffy said.

"Um, not to change the subject, but are the guys completely furious with me?" Tori asked tentatively looking at Cam. "Are you?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cam asked instead.

"A lot of reasons. I was scared. Scared I'd loose my friends, scared Lothor would find out and the whole Glory thing would play out again." Tori explained. "And I wanted friends who liked me, not bodyguards looking out for the Key."

"She wanted to tell you. When she came home last night she said as much, but Giles and I put her off 'till this morning when we were basically going to forbid her telling you." Buffy added. "Then she had a vision Jessica stole her journal, and then you showed up confirming our fears. I'd better get to the Academy, do as much damage control as I can."

"I'll come with you." Giles said and he and Buffy went to go get dressed.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I wanted to, I really did." Tori said softly.

"I forgive you." Cam said.

"Really?" Tori asked perking up a little. 

"Really. It's not everyday I get a best friend. Besides after reading your version of the fight with Glory, I understand why you were scared." Cam smiled at her. "The guys may be a little mad but I'm sure they'll get over it. Especially when they read the whole journal. I just wish Hunter never found out my feelings."

"I don't know. Hunter acts different around you. Like you're more important to him than the others, you know? I think he might like you back." Tori froze remembering about Blake. "Blake and I had a date tonight. Guess that's off. Even if he still wanted to go out with me I doubt Buffy will let me go."

As she said this Buffy and Giles came down the stairs.

"Dawn don't leave the house today, we're taking no chances." Buffy said, gathering her coat. "I'll explain to the guys as best as I can. Don't let anyone in. There are some leftovers in the fridge for you to eat. Cam you can hide out here as long as you want."

"Thanks Buffy." Cam and Tori chorused as Buffy and Giles left the house.

"You do realize you'll now have to drag me kicking and screaming from this house, to get me to go back to the Academy, or any where near Hunter." Cam said seriously.

"As it should be." Tori nodded looking around the room. "Well, my journal has been stolen and circulated for all my peers to read, exposing all my darkest secrets including the truth of my existence, my feelings for the first boy I've ever loved, and my best friends feelings for the first boy he's ever loved. Now me and said best friend are holed up in my house hiding from the first friends we've ever really had. But you know the bright side?"

""Do tell."

"We have a refrigerator full of caffeine filled drinks, sugar and fried foods. I think we even have some coffee heath bar and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. Plus we have all three Scream movies ready for the mocking." Tori announced. "You put the first movie in-"

"You get the junk food." Cam finished. 

As Buffy and Giles walked through the grounds of the Wind Academy they couldn't help but notice all the whispering, pointing, and looks thrown their way.

"This is just perfect. Yesterday I was worried about Tori telling the Rangers about her being the Key, now I have to worry about two whole Academies knowing. Any one of them could accidentally let the secret spill and Lothor has to be keeping a close eye on things down here. How long until he finds out and tries to kidnap Tori like Glory did." Buffy worried.

"Be calm Ms. Summers." Sensei Wantanabe said from behind them. Buffy and Giles turned to see him, Sensei Amano, the Bradley's, and four very un-amused looking Rangers behind them. "Come. We will talk in my office."

Making their way through the halls they all entered Sensei Wantanabe's office. Between the ten of them it was a little cramped, but no one seemed to mind considering. Sensei Wantanabe sat at his desk the Rangers standing along the side wall arms crossed, frowns on their faces. the Bradley's by their sons, and Sensei Amano standing to the side of where Buffy and Giles had sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Where is Tori?" Sensei Wantanabe asked.

"At home. I told her not to leave and there are enough spells protecting the house, no one can get in to get her. Cam's with her." Buffy said and Hunter shifted at the mention of Cam. "I told him he could stay as long as wants. They're safe. They're probably raiding the fridge, trying to eat away their anxiety."

"I guess the next question is, why didn't you tell us the truth about the Key?" Sensei Amano asked. "We are the Key's guardians."

"No. I am the Key's guardian. The Key is Tori, a human, my sister. The monks gave her to me. I am raising her, I love her, I am her guardian, I am her sister." Buffy stated in no uncertain terms.

"You're not the only who cares about Tori." Blake bristled.

"She's practically a sister to us now. Well not to Blake, that's a different kind of caring, but still." Dustin added in his usual manner. The other Rangers nodded their agreement.

"No one is question that Tori is legally and emotionally your sister. But you could have trusted us with the truth. We are here to protect the Key same as you are." Sensei Wantanabe said in a calm voice.

"We understand that. But you must understand our unwillingness to trust you with Tori's life when we had just met you." Giles returned the calm tone. 

"Indeed. But once you got to know us…" Sensei Amano trailed off.

"Tori wanted to tell you." Buffy said figuring that was important, at least to the Rangers.

"She did?" Shane asked. Buffy looked at him and nodded.

"We talked about it just last night. She knew she could trust you, all of you, but I…" Buffy searched for the right words. "It's not that I didn't trust you. It's that Tori is all I have left. If the wrong people found out about her then they would try to take her from me, like Glory did. I won't let that happen again. I wasn't going to risk telling any one else about Tori."

"We were not entirely comfortable with the number of people who knew the truth before this happened. But we've trusted those people with our lives, with Tori's life and they have never let us down. Also it's safer for the people involved that they not know. Glory completely destroyed a girls brain extracting the information from her." Giles explained. "We didn't want to risk any one else, Tori especially."

"We understand." Sensei Amano told them. "You love Tori and her safety comes above all else."

"I am curious though." Sensei Wantanabe said. "How did they make the Key into a human?"

"We're not entirely sure." Giles responded. "All the last monk could tell us before he died was Tori was made from Buffy."

"But the Key has only been in your protection for four years. Tori is sixteen." Mr. Bradley pointed out.

"From what we've figured Dawn was 'given' to Buffy when she was around eleven or twelve, the same time Glory showed up. Though she and the rest of us all have memories of her from before then, the monks must have used a fairly complex spell to create them." Giles said.

"When did Tori find out she was the Key?" Blake asked.

"A month or so after we did." Buffy answered gesturing between herself and Giles. "She didn't take it too well. She found out from Spike."

"The vampire, Spike? William the Bloody?" Mrs. Bradley asked.

"That's the one." Buffy confirmed. "She ran away from him and it took me all night to find her. I finally convinced her she was real."

"She didn't think she was real?" Hunter asked.

"She was a twelve year old girl, with all the self-conscious issues that come with that age, who just found out she was made by a bunch of monks out of a piece of me." Buffy summarized. "A crisis of identity was getting off easy."

"She really nearly threw herself off that tower?" Blake asked.

"If I hadn't stopped her." Buffy nodded. "She knew it was her or the world. She made the obvious choice."

"It's remarkable that a twelve year old could think that way. Heart breaking that a twelve year old had to think that way." Sensei Wantanabe observed.

"You grow up fast in this life." Buffy said. She looked over at the four Rangers. "You have to understand. She really wanted to tell you all. She probably would've sooner, if she wasn't so scared. I know she still has nightmares about when Glory kidnapped her. And she hasn't had real friends in years. With the life we lead, she kind of made herself be a loner, so no one would get hurt because of her. You all broke down her walls, made her trust outside our group again. I should have let her tell you, but _I_ was scared."

The four Rangers looked at each other and nodded.

"We understand. And we're not mad. Well, we were a little at first, but now we get it." Hunter said. "Especially after reading about all the 'end of the worlds' you've lived through."

"We want Tori safe, same as you." Blake assured.

"Man, she must be freaking out. First it's revealed she's the Key, then she's in love with Blake, and Cam's in love with Hunter and… uh… yeah." Dustin trailed off when Shane hit him on the shoulder and the Thunder Brothers glared at him.

"Well I feel the Key issue is resolved." Shane said, then looked at Hunter and Blake. "The other issues will have to be dealt with by you two."

"Shouldn't be too much of an issue." Mrs. Bradley looked at her sons. "You love Tori." she nodded at Blake and he blushed. She looked to Hunter and touched his cheek. "And you love Cam." Hunter blushed, but looked his mother in the eye and nodded. "I believe you two can handle the rest."

"I'll call Tori and Cam, tell them to come to the Academy." Buffy smiled, then looked at Hunter and Blake. "You break my sister's heart or the heart of her best friend I'll kill you both." She said smile still in place. The Thunder brothers nodded seriously.

"Yes ma'am." they said. Buffy reached for her cell phone.

"Those don't work on school grounds. The cloak we use to hide our location keeps people from getting a signal." Sensei Amano said.

"These phones do." Buffy said waving the phone a little. "Upgrades by our Glenda, the good witch(1)."Sensei Wantanabe raised an eyebrow.

"Cam will want to study that." he said amused. "Do you by any chance know who stole and circulated Tori's journal?"

"Tori had a vision this morning. It was Jessica Moroni." Buffy answered, and Blake and Hunter groaned.

"So should have seen that coming." Shane shook his head. 

"Well we can't expel her with only a vision as proof." Sensei Amano sighed.

"Seeing her efforts to destroy the bond between the Rangers has only drawn them closer will be a just punishment. Especially after Blake and Hunter talk to Tori and Cam. But we will keep a close eye on her from now on." Sensei Wantanabe advised. Buffy held up her walkie-talkie phone(2) as Tori answered on the other end.

__

"Hey, Buff."

"Hey, sweetie. You and Cam need to come to the Academy. There are some people who have to talk to you two." Buffy said.

__

"But I'm only half way through my Chocolate Cream Oreos. And Cam just opened the Cheetos. Besides we're at the part of the movie where the dumb bitch runs through the forest in high heels, to get away from the killer but is doomed to die cause she keeps tripping."

__

"You'd think survival instinct would take over and she'd ditch the shoes." They all heard Cam add dryly.

"Guys you really want to come to the Academy. Trust me."

__

"But Buff-"

"Dawn, get your ass to the Academy now." Buffy ordered using her 'mother' voice that not even Tori would fight.

__

"Alright. Give me a half hour."

"It only takes fifteen minute to get to the Academies from our house."

__

"Yeah but first I have to put all the food away, then I have to gat dressed-"

"Your still not dressed?"

__

"Well after your 'don't leave the house or let any one in under any circumstances' order, preparing for the outside world didn't seem real important."

"Alright, just hurry up."

__

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. The people along the wall were shaking with silent laughter, and the two Sensei's looked distinctly amused.

"Aren't teenagers fun?" Mrs. Bradley asked rhetorically, running her hands over each of her son's head. 

"I was never that bad was I?" Buffy asked Giles. Giles looked at her for a second, then looked away. "Giles?"

Giles simply started cleaning his glasses.

End Chapter5

AN: Alright next chapter might be a couple of days, as I'm not sure how to write the next part. But this story is almost finished. Two or three more chapters.

1. In case it's not obvious I'm talking about Willow.

2.Normally I hate these phones but this way everyone can hear what Tori is saying.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure Disney now owns the Power Rangers. I am not in any way affiliated with Disney, ergo I do not own Power Rangers. Though I wouldn't mind if they found it in their hearts to give me the Thunder Brothers and Cam.

AN, response to a review- From what I remember (and this was years ago) at the end of the Key saga on BtVS, Buffy saved Dawn from Glory, and then Dawn knew the only way to make the portal to the hell dimension close was for her 'blood to stop flowing' or something like that. So Dawn was going to throw herself into the portal, effectively killing her, but Buffy stopped her. Buffy figured that since Dawn was made from her, they therefore had the same blood in their veins and Buffy sacrificed herself. That's the way I remember it, but like I said this was years ago. But in this story that's what happened. 

Also I'm reposting this chapter. I rushed it the first time, and didn't check it over like I should've. Hopefully it'll make more sense this time, if not I'm sorry.J 

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 6

Tori and Cam walked through the portal and on to Academy grounds. Tori was clutching a bag of Chocolate Cream Oreos. Cam held a bag of Cheetos in one hand, while sucking artificially flavored orange 'cheese' off the fingertips of the other.

"I don't think Buffy wanted us to bring the food with us." Cam pointed out, though from his tone you could tell he didn't really care.

"Buffy didn't say not to. Besides, the day I've been having, Buffy's lucky I didn't stop at Starbucks on the way over here to grab a venti Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino. Though if I had brought her an Espresso Brownie she probably would have forgiven-Oh, she is not that stupid." Cam at first thought Tori was talking about her sister, but following her gaze he realized Tori had seen Jessica and her sheep coming their way. "She is not going to confront me after what she did. She is _not_-"

"Tor calm down." Cam advised.

"I'm calm. I am uber-calm. I'm gonna pull her hair out fistful by fistful. I'm gonna claw her eyes out, rip her head off with my bear hands, and spit down her neck. But I'm gonna do it calmly." Tori said in a carefully even voice, that still managed to drip with malice.

"Well I suppose that's all I can ask, isn't it?" Cam muttered to himself. Jessica finally reached them, her clique fanning out behind her.

"So, the truth has been revealed. The blue morpher must have been malfunctioning to pick such a liar to be a Ranger…" Jessica began.

Buffy, Giles, the Senseis, the Bradleys, and the other four Rangers had decided to go to Ninja Ops to wait for Tori and Cam. They came out of the main building to see everyone on the training grounds watching Tori and Jessica facing off. They could see Tori's lips moving, but not able to hear the words (though Buffy was pretty sure she saw Tori's mouth form the words 'cow' and 'knuckle-dragging whore'). Jessica's hand whipped out and slapped Tori. A collective gasp echoed across the training field. 

"Oh, that little glitter wearing, pop princess wanna-be did not just hit my sister." Buffy said in a low, dangerous tone.

Though it hadn't really hurt, Tori almost (_almost_) dropped her Oreos out of shock. With a blank expression on her face, Tori turned to Cam and handed him first the Oreos and then her morpher. Calmly turning back to Jessica, everyone saw Tori draw her arm back and punch Jessica dead in the face, making Jessica ungracefully kiss the ground.

Buffy and the others quickly moved across the courtyard to stand behind Tori and Cam. By the time they all reached the fight Tori had strapped her morpher back on.

"Senseis, did you see that?" Jessica asked, gingerly touching her bleeding lip. "Are you just going to let her get away with that?"

"What are you talking to them for? I don't go to their schools." Tori said.

"And we, not to mention fifty or so other students, saw you hit Tori first." Blake said glaring.

"This isn't over." Jessica glared at Tori, lifting herself off the ground. Tori glared back, yet managed to look more threatening than Jessica ever could.

"If you think, I lived eight years on the Hell Mouth, just so I could come here and put up with your petty bullshit, think again." Tori said voice steadily rising. Tori stopped and visibly took control of herself. "But I'm gonna be the adult here. I'm gonna walk away, cause you _really_ don't know who or what your fucking with. But if you ever, _ever_, try to hurt or endanger me and mine, _ever again, _I mean so much as cause one of us to break a fingernail, the chicklets are gonna fly. People will be finding miniscule pieces of you all over this mountain for eons to come."

Tori took her Oreos from Cam and walked off to Ops, the other Rangers and the adults trailing behind her. Sensei Amano stopped in front of Jessica.

"Be in my office at three, and we will discuss your behavior." he ordered and walked away.

Down in Ops, Buffy immediately went to Tori, tilting her head to the light to see where Jessica had hit her. Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust. 

"Didn't even leave a mark." Buffy said sitting beside her sister. "She's been going to this school for how many years?"

"Ranger healing and all that." Tori offered. "Besides I think she was trying to scare me more than hurt me. Trying to prove she _would_ hit me."

The six Rangers all looked at each other uncomfortably as silence fell over the room.

"Maybe we should leave." Mrs. Bradley said referring to all the adults. Buffy, Giles, the Senseis and the Bradley's all moved to leave but stopped when the alarms started going off. Everyone gathered around Cam, who had already taken up his usual spot at the computer. Cam pushed a few buttons and a screen popped up. Lothor was in the middle of town calling out for the Rangers.

"I know what or should I say who the Key is!" Lothor shouted, blasting buildings. "Hand her over now and I'll let you live through _this_ battle!"

"We've gotta go." Hunter said and the other Rangers nodded.

"Wait." Buffy said. "Tori can't go out there. Lothor knows who she is. He'll go straight for her."

"We can not defeat Lothor without her." Sensei Wantanabe pointed out.

"We'll take care of her. Lothor is not getting Tori." Blake said, resolved. The other boys nodded their agreement.

"Buff, I have to do this." Tori said. She had that stubborn look about her. Buffy sighed.

"Alright. I know I've said this before, but-" Buffy began.

"Be careful." Tori nodded. "All over it."

Tori joined her teammates. They quickly morphed and teleported to face off with Lothor.

Two hours later the Rangers arrived back in Ninja Ops, bruised, bleeding, holding each other up, Hunter carrying Cam. Lothor was gone, they had finally defeated him and his followers. But Cam…

Tori thought back on the climax of the battle. When all of Lothor's generals had been defeated, and Lothor was about to retreat, Cam had managed to land a debilitating blow. Taking advantage the other Rangers had quickly formed their most powerful attacks, taking out Lothor for good. Unfortunately, Lothor had just enough time to aim one last attack at his nephew, and Cam couldn't move fast enough. As the smoke cleared, Lothor was gone, and Cam lay a few feet away, motionless. The other Rangers ran over to their fallen teammate.Making sure Cam still had a pulse, Hunter had picked him up and they quickly teleported back to Ops.

"Follow me." Sensei Wantanabe said as soon as he saw his son, snapping Tori back to the present. "There's a room in the back with a bed. Tori-"

"Getting a scanner." Tori cut him off, rummaging through a drawer. 

On the way to the room all the rangers changed into their ninja gear. Gently laying Cam down on the bed, Hunter jumped back when a green glow surrounded Cam, and his ranger suit fell away leaving him in his ninja gear also. When the glow disappeared, Hunter hurriedly returned to Cam's side, and took his hand. Sensei Wantanabe stood on the other side of his son, near Cam's head, as Tori stood beside him running the scanner over Cam's inert body. Reading the results Tori sighed, a relieved smile taking over her face.

"Good news?" Sensei Wantanabe asked hopefully.

"He'll be fine. A cracked rib, two bruised ones, a sprained knee, a small bump on his head but no concussion, and numerous scrapes and bruises, but nothing Ranger healing won't take care of in a matter of days." Tori announced. "He'll probably sleep for a while, but he'll be fine. We just have to bind his ribs."

Sensei Wantanabe sat on the side of the bed and brushed Cam's hair out of his eyes. "Thank you." he said, but no one was sure if he was talking to the people in the room or a higher power.

"We should clear out. Give Cam some space to heal." Buffy said and all but Hunter and Sensei Wantanabe left. Sensei looked across his son at the blond haired young man.

"I suppose you have a few things to tell Cam when he wakes up?" he asked. Hunter didn't look up from Cam's face, as if afraid Cam would wake up and he would miss it. A small smile showed on Hunters face. 

"A few things." he said.

"Good. I'll go get the bandages, you get Cam's top off, and then we can bind his ribs." Sensei said walking out of the room. Hunter looked down at Cam, and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Thank you." Hunter said to the empty room.

Tori helped Hunter and Sensei tend to Cam. Sensei looked to the door and saw the other three Rangers looking in.

"I'll give you all some time together." He said standing up. Sensei looked to Hunter. "Look after my son."

Hunter nodded, his hand rubbing up and down Cam's bare arm for a minute. Tori collapsed in the chair Sensei had brought in earlier. She was pale, dark circles starting to show under her eyes, and even her hair lay limp as if tired. Blake went to stand beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, you look like you could sleep for a week." Dustin paused. "Actually that sounds like a really good plan."

"I'm fine." Tori smiled at them, but her smile wasn't as bright as it normally was. "It's just been a long, tiring day. And not just because of the fight with Lothor. I mean my journal, Jessica, and now Cam.." 

The others all nodded, understanding, even if she didn't finish the sentence. 

"So, about the whole journal and me being the Key thing…" Tori trailed off.

"It's okay." Dustin said. "We understand. Now."

"Yeah." Shane added. "What Buffy didn't explain, the journal did. Uh, sorry we read it , but you know…"

"It's okay." Tori assured. "At least this way I don't have to figure out how to explain it all again."

"Yeah, and a lot of it didn't exactly seem like happy times." Hunter said. A comfortable silence took over the room, as the five conscious Rangers watched their still teammate. Finally Dustin yawned, and Shane's stomach growled simultaneously. 

"I think it's about time for dinner." Shane said. "Then I think I'll go to bed. I've got some healing of my own to do after that battle."

"Call us if something bad happens." Dustin said, moving with Shane to the door. "Otherwise we'll come by in the morning to check on Cam."

The other three Rangers gave their goodbyes. Feeling Hunter probably needed time alone, Blake turned to Tori and smiled.

"Didn't we have a date?" he asked. Tori looked surprised.

"I wasn't sure you still wanted to go out with me." she said softly. Blake ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I still want to go out with you. We probably shouldn't go too far, and I'm too tired for anything elaborate, but I think I can improvise." Blake smiled. "I gotta get some stuff. Meet me outside the waterfall/portal, okay?"

Tori nodded excitement taking some of the weariness out of her eyes. Blake left, and Tori stood up but paused at the doorway, and looked back at Hunter.

"Do you love him?" Tori asked. Hunter nodded still looking at Cam. "You've liked him all along haven't you?"

"You noticed, huh?" Hunter said looking at her sheepishly. "Before we even met, I would see him walking around campus, carrying his laptop, messing with a scanner. He was always so focused, I could watch him for an hour and he never noticed."

"He used to do the same to you." Tori informed Hunter. "But don't tell him I told you that. I gotta go meet Blake. I'd tell you to take care of Cam but I figure you would even if I told you to not to. Be sure to eat something though. Cam's gonna need you at full strength."

"Will do." Hunter replied turning back to Cam. Tori left the room, closing the door to give Hunter some sense of privacy. 

End Chapter 6

AN: Okay one or two more chapters to go. 


	7. Chapter 7 THe End

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure Disney now owns the Power Rangers. I am not in any way affiliated with Disney, ergo I do not own Power Rangers. Though I wouldn't mind if they found it in their hearts to give me the Thunder Brothers and Cam.

AN- 1. Response to a review- I know I put this in the revised chapter 6 but I'm putting it here too, in case nobody read that. From what I remember (and this was years ago) at the end of the Key saga on BtVS, Buffy saved Dawn from Glory, and then Dawn knew the only way to make the portal to the hell dimension close was for her 'blood to stop flowing' or something like that. So Dawn was going to throw herself into the portal, effectively killing her, but Buffy stopped her. Buffy figured that since Dawn was made from her, they therefore had the same blood in their veins and Buffy sacrificed herself. That's the way I remember it, but like I said this was years ago. But in this story that's what happened. 

2. I know I skipped a few hours here but the extreme changing of time was advantageous to the story. If it helps, pretend the last chapter was set in the afternoon even though the characters had just woken up. However it was the weekend and if the characters are anything like me waking up _way_ late in the day is ritual.J 

The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 7

Tori stood outside the waterfall/portal/entrance (what the hell do you call it?), as Blake asked. The sun was setting, and it made a beautiful backdrop for the waterfall. Blake came through the waterfall, carrying two sandwiches, two sodas, the aforementioned Oreos and Cheetos, and a blue blanket. He handed her the food and laid the blanket on the ground. A big smile took over Tori's face as she realized Blake's intention. 

"Pull up a seat." Blake invited and they sat down on the blanket, putting the food between them. They each eagerly picked up a sandwich. "I'm starving."

"I know. I only ate a few hours ago but fighting evil space ninjas tends to build an appetite." Tori agreed. They ate their sandwiches in silence, occasionally reaching for a Cheeto. 

"So," Blake said, looking at Tori. "As far as first dates go this is kinda low key-"

"It's perfect." Tori interrupted, leaning over and kissing Blake on the cheek. Pulling back slightly, Tori found Blake watching her with an intense look. Tori smiled slightly, and Blake moved toward her, their lips meeting hesitantly. Slowly the kiss became more intense, lasting for several long moments, before they finally pulled away breathless. Tori smiled again, "It's absolutely perfect."

Blake smiled and quickly kissed her again.

"Tell me about you." Tori requested. "You know everything that's happened to me, I wanna know more about you."

"Well, I don't really remember much before I got adopted. My biological parents died, when I was a toddler, and the Bradley's took me in almost immediately. They were so great, and I had a new brother…" Blake smiled as he told Tori about his life. Tori listened intently for half an hour, when Blake finished with, "…And then this beautiful girl came to Academies with her sister, and she was smart and funny, and I fell completely in love with her."

Tori smiled, leaning over to kiss Blake. Blake cupped her head in his hands, and kissed her back.

"I love you, Tori Summers." He whispered to her as the sun finally disappeared.

"I love you too, Blake Bradley." Tori kissed him again.

Hunter had just finished the sandwich Sensei had brought him when Cam finally woke up. Cam moaned softly and shifted slightly uncomfortably, and Hunter quickly hurried to sit on the side of the bed again. Feeling the bed shift Cam turned his head in that direction and slowly opened his eyes. Cam looked at Hunter, and felt his heart squeeze in happiness at the sight of Hunter, but not fully understanding the worry on Hunter's face. Feeling slightly cold Cam looked down at his shirtless, bandaged upper body.

"What-" Cam's voice came out rusty from sleep and he cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"Lothor's gone." Hunter informed him with a smile, the worry lines on his face disappearing. "After you landed that blow to him it weakened him enough so that the rest of us could defeat him. You were caught in the blast. You broke a rib, you have a bunch of bruises and a sprain or two, but you're gonna be fine. How do you feel?"

"A little tired, but I don't think I can sleep anymore. Hungry." Cam answered. Hunter reached for a second sandwich and a can of soda and set them down next to Cam.

"Your dad brought us some food." Hunter said, and noticed Cam having trouble sitting up. Hunter wrapped his arms gently around Cam and helped him into a sitting position. Cam blushed and timidly thanked him, reaching for the sandwich. Silence fell over the room as Cam ate, and Hunter remained at Cam's side with an arm around him.

"So when do you think you'll be able to go on our first date?" Hunter asked abruptly, and Cam choked on the soda he had been drinking. Coughing, Cam tried to get air back in his lungs, and looked at Hunter.

"Excuse me?" Cam asked in a raspy voice, turning his head to look at Hunter who was half wrapped around him, his face inches from Cam's own. "Date?"

"Yeah. You love me, I love you, we love each other. Usually when in this situation the people involved go on dates." Hunter smiled.

"Wait." Cam held a hand to his head, thinking maybe he had a concussion and was hallucinating. "You love me? As in, you want to date me, you want to be with me as a couple, love me?"

"Yeah." Hunter nodded, as if he had conversations like this everyday, and the entire thing was no big deal. "And get that look off your face, you're not imagining any of this. I was going to tell you after I read about your feelings in Tori's journal, but you had already left. Then when you came back, Lothor attacked, and then you got knocked out, which you are never allowed to do again, so this is really the first opportunity I've had to talk to you about us."

"Us?" Cam asked, still not processing what was going on. "You love me?"

"Cam," Hunter said and his face was completely serious. "I've always loved you. Before I technically met you, I loved you. I would sneak over to the Wind campus so I could watch you, and end up being late to my classes because I completely lost track of time. I watched you so much I was a borderline stalker. When you became friends with Tori and we all had to guard her, it was a dream come true. I finally had a real reason to meet you, instead of all the lame excuses I had been thinking up for months." Cam still looked lost so Hunter asked, "What's wrong?"

"This just all seems a little too easy. A little too perfect." Cam whispered to Hunter. "Are you sure I'm not just dreaming?"

Hunter smiled and closed the distance between their face, kissing Cam soundly on the lips. Cam was startled at first, but then decided if this was a dream he might as well enjoy himself, and he kissed Hunter back wholeheartedly. 

"Your not dreaming." Hunter whispered against Cam's lips.

"Promise?" Cam breathed.

"Promise." Hunter leaned in to kiss Cam again. "And Cam, I mean it. I love you. And you are never allowed to get hurt again. You are never allowed to scare me that bad again."

"Promise."

An hour later, Tori and Blake walked back into Ninja Ops, and went to check on Cam. Hunter half laid on the bed, cradling Cam in his arms. Cam was asleep, but Hunter assured them he had woken up and seemed to be fine. Blake sat down in the empty chair, and pulled Tori into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Soon the other three Rangers fell asleep like Cam.

Buffy moved into the doorway, and watched the sleeping Rangers, a smile on her face. Sensei Watanabe soon joined her.

"Cam woke up?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

"Yes." Sensei said just as quietly. "He'll be fine. I think they'll all be fine."

"This is all I ever wanted for Tori. Real friends, a good guy who loves her." Buffy explained. "I guess we can't keep them kids forever." 

"No." Sensei agreed. "But I feel they have found their soul mates, and that makes life just that much more bearable."

"I'm guessing head ninjas don't have just idle 'feelings'." Buffy said and Sensei smiled at her. "I'm even more glad for her then. It'll be nice having a brother. But if Blake hurts her…hell, if Hunter hurts Cam, the Thunder brothers are gonna be in a world of pain."

"There's no where on this earth they could hide from both of us." Sensei agreed. "But I think their loves will last a lifetime."

The End

AN- And that's it for The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor. Sappy as hell, but I'm okay with that. I'm a completely hopeless romantic. It's sad really. Not a very good ending, but I have seriously lost my inspiration on this story. I meant for this story to be more Blake/Tori than, Hunter/Cam, but I don't think I succeeded very well. Oh well. Time to start my other stories. Bye.J 


End file.
